Riot Store
The Riot Store is the digital center in which people can buy objects with Riot Points and Influence Points to enhance their game experience in League of Legends. * Champions - Instead of having all the champions unlocked, you will start with 10 champions temporarily unlocked known as the champion rotation, with options to unlock more using Influence Points or Riot Points. * Skins - You can unlock different appearances for Champions using Riot Points. * Runes - You will be able to purchase runes with Influence Points. Runes give you stat bonuses. * Boosts - You can unlock a limited time boost to your Influence Points or experience points using Riot Points. * Pre-Paid Cards - You can redeem prepaid cards for Riot Points. * Collector's Edition - If you have already redeemed your Collector’s Edition code, the runes, champions and skins will already be unlocked. If you haven’t redeemed your code yet, you can enter it and get your items. * Special Bonuses - If you have a promo code, you will be able to redeem it in the store. homepage.PNG|Riot Store Home page as of Sep. 25, 2011. champpage.PNG|Riot Store Champion page as of Sep. 25, 2011. skinpage.PNG|Riot Store Skin page as of Sep. 25, 2011. runepage.PNG|Riot Store Rune page as of Sep. 25, 2011. bundlepage.PNG|Riot Store Bundle page as of Sep. 25, 2011. The store is divided into 9 tabs, namely, Home; Champions; Skins; Runes; Boosts; Bundles; Other; Codes and Purchases. * The home page displays a scrolling image of latest news, releases and announcements, along with an advertisement scroller displaying various specials, champions, skins and boosts available for purchase. There is also a list of champions, skins and/or runes that have been purchased the most recently as well as skins that are currently on sale. * The Champions page displays all champions available for purchase, along with information regarding the champions sortable by various filters such as role (Assassin/Mage/etc.) or price (IP/RP) and a search bar. * The Skins page displays all skins in the game, with filters to sort out skins and their costs. * The Runes page shows all runes available for purchase and is sortable via filters. * The Boosts page shows all available boosts, including IP boosts, XP boosts, time boosts, game boosts and win boosts. * The Bundles page includes all available bundles, including the Collector's Edition and the Gamer's Choice Pack. * In the Others section you can purchase additional rune pages, Summoner name changes or Transfer from EU West to EU Nordic and East or vice versa. * In the Codes section you can reedem various codes from promotions (such as the Razer runes promotion) or events (Gamescom/PAX). * The Purchases section allows you to view your purchase history from champions to runes as well as an option to view your RP purchase history in the past 30 days. Refund To Use the Refund System * Visit the "Purchases" tab of the League of Legends Client Store. * On the left side of the screen, you will see your remaining refund credits (tokens). * On the far right under "Action," select the "Refund" button. * When the popup appears, confirm that you want to spend one of your three allotted credits. Please note that the refund system reverses your original transaction. Meaning, it only refunds the exact type and amount of currency used to originally purchase the relevant content. Therefore, a player will receive IP back against an IP purchase or RP back against an RP purchase. This also means that if a player purchased an item on sale you will receive that same amount of currency back when your refund is processed. Policy There are a few limitations on how a player can use your self-service refunds: * A player only get three refunds per account, per lifetime. Once a player have depleted their refund tokens, Riot will be unable to process any additional refunds against the player's account. * Players can only refund Skins and Champions through the store feature. * For Runes (Stacks of 9 Runes or Stacks of 3 Quintessences only), Rune Pages, Bundles, and name change reversal requests, the player will need to submit a ticket for Riot to manually process the requested refund. If the player do not have any tokens left, Riot will be unable to assist them. * Official Refund Policy only allows refund of purchases made in the last 90 days. Players are not able to request refund of content purchased prior to that. * If a player want to refund a champion and the player own skins for that champion, please note that the player will have to use tokens to refund all the skins for that champion before they are able to use a token to refund the actual champion. For frequently asked questions about Riot's Content Refund Policy, please see the following: FAQ Category:League of Legends Category:PVP.net Category:The Store en:PVP.net/Riot Store